


Friday Nights on the Finalizer

by sunnywritesstuff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bite marks, Bottom Armitage Hux, But only for Kylo and his Knights, Cock Rings, Day 1, Dirty Talk, Dog Tags, Hux is a cum dump, Inspired by Art, Kylo has the biggest peen and Hux loves it, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The focus is on Hux and Kylo, Top Kylo Ren, What better way to spend your Friday night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywritesstuff/pseuds/sunnywritesstuff
Summary: Hux likes to spend the end of the week in a rather...Different way than other people. By different, he enjoys being on the receiving end of a glory hole for the Supreme Leader and his Knights. After Hux has taken a pounding from each of the Knights of Ren, he waits patiently to receive his final dicking for the night from none other than the Supreme Leader himself. Despite all the fun Hux has with the other Knights, his favorite way to end the day is by getting Kylo all to himself. Kylo doesn't mind going last since it only highlights the fact that he has the biggest dick. Pure top Kylo/bottom Hux.Inspired by a comic done by @PangolinPirate on Twitter:https://twitter.com/PangolinPirate/status/1277494241082478593?s=20
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren, Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	Friday Nights on the Finalizer

**Author's Note:**

> The art might not show up on everyone’s browser (try Chrome or Edge for best results), but try this clickable link if it still isn’t showing up for you:  
> [The comic that inspired this fic!](https://twitter.com/pangolinpirate/status/1277494241082478593?s=21)

As Kylo approached the wall, the lovely and familiar sight of Hux’s hole dripping with cum greeted him. He gave his own cock a few lazy strokes as he admired the mess his Knights had made of the General. A bite mark decorated his left thigh, (Cardo’s signature move), and his hole looked beautifully abused by the several cocks that had come before. It made sense, though, his Knights were a diverse group of mixed species and they went in order so Hux would take the biggest dick last.

Kylo prided himself on having the girthiest cock of them all, and he always went after all the other Knights. He _loved_ it, too, being the last one to pump his load into Hux’s soft, waiting, hole after he was already so sensitive from having taken so many cocks without being able to cum himself. If Hux was good today, maybe Kylo would remove the cock ring he was wearing and let him have his own release. But _only_ if he was good.

Meanwhile, Hux shivered with excitement when he heard the brief exchange between Kylo and Trudgen as he was leaving. Trudgen had given Kylo a playful slap on the shoulder and told him to have fun, while the Supreme Leader had assured him he _certainly_ would. Hux could almost detect the toothy grin on his face through the wall. Kylo was always his favorite, but he enjoyed being used by all of the Knights equally.

Cardo was sneaky and often liked to tease Hux’s balls, licking over them and rolling them in his mouth before even giving Hux his cock, always finishing off by marking one of Hux’s thighs with his teeth.

Trudgen was human, like Kylo and Cardo, so he relied heavily on teasing Hux and edging him just right to the point where Hux almost had to break and beg him to stop before he came and earned himself a punishment. In the end, though, he always left Hux hard and pulsing with a load in his ass, still waiting for his release.

Vicrul and Ushar were both punishers, through and through. It took every bit of Hux’s resolve not to beg to cum when his ass was being throttled by Ushar’s purple length or Vicrul’s tentacles.

Kuruk had two ribbed cocks that hit just the right spots inside Hux and never failed to get him right at the edge of an orgasm, even if he wasn’t allowed to cum. He also enjoyed using one of his penises to decorate the pale skin of Hux’s ass in addition to painting the inside him with cum, which Hux _greatly_ enjoyed.

Ap'lek, for what his great long length was worth, punished Hux with the slowest and deepest of thrusts that had him squirming and nearly begging for more (Hux was not allowed to speak, he was only allowed to moan like the whore he was.)

And then there was Kylo, with his thick cock and his snarky attitude, always pleased to get a turn on the glory hole and use Hux just like the _toy_ he was. Hux heard the soft thump of his shirt dropping to the ground, the only indicator that Kylo was closeby besides his footsteps. A hand stroking down his thigh came next, one of Kylo’s thumbs digging into the meat of his ass so he could get a good look at Hux’s dripping hole.

It was moments like these when Hux really felt like a whore, a toy, some...Object to be used for fun, lying down with his legs spread and his ankles held up by cuffs built into the wall. His ass and straining cock were on display for anyone in the room, his top half cut off from view by the wall. His ass was the only thing that mattered, anyway. When he was in this role, he didn’t need a face or a name, he didn’t need to be General Hux. He just needed to be a good, quiet, little fucktoy for the Supreme Leader and his Knights. It was, in Hux’s opinion, the best way to spend his Friday nights.

Hux jumped slightly when he felt the blunt head of Kylo’s cock press against his hole, jangling the chains that held his legs up.

 _Stay still,_ Kylo’s voice entered his mind as he pushed into his hole, _I was thinking about letting you have an orgasm today, don’t give me a reason to change my mind._

 _Yes, sir,_ Hux thought back, glad that he wouldn’t be punished for his thoughts at the very least. He groaned, forcing himself to stay still as Kylo pushed his cock into his ass with relative ease.

Kylo had been waiting all day for this, to finally say goodbye to the stress from the week by blowing a load into his favorite ginger General. The arrangement had been simple-- Once he became the Supreme Leader, Hux was all too willing to offer his...Services in exchange for protection and a bigger say in the leadership of the Order. Kylo had discovered soon enough that it wasn’t just about staying in his new leader’s favor, Hux _enjoyed_ being a personal cum dump for him and his Knights.

Wasting no time, Kylo braced one hand on the wall before him and grabbed one of Hux’s bound ankles in the other, slamming into him at a bruising pace. It was easy to get into a rhythm when he desperately needed to cum. Kylo grinned when he heard the muffled sounds of the General moaning intermixed with the jingling noises of his dog tags every time Kylo pumped into him.

 _That’s right, let me hear how much you like being my little toy,_ Kylo grunted, _Keep moaning like that and the whole ship will hear you._

Hux didn’t respond other than giving the Supreme Leader what he wanted by moaning louder, gasping loudly every time Kylo’s cock dragged over his prostate. Hux could hear the wet, squelching sounds of Kylo plundering into his well-used hole echoing in the room, and his cheeks burned even redder at the idea of the whole ship hearing him. Even if it wasn’t true, the idea of this...Arrangement being known to anyone except Kylo and his Knights was as arousing as it was embarrassing.

 _So it arouses you to think about the whole ship knowing you’re my personal cocksleeve? You truly are a dirty little whore,_ Kylo taunted, increasing his pace as he chased his own orgasm, the sounds of his balls slapping against Hux’s ass filling the room as well, _Imagine if your men could see you now, their proud General getting used like a twenty credit slut._

Even though it was just part of the scene, Kylo’s words made him whimper and squirm as he felt Kylo approaching his own orgasm. By now, Hux could tell when Kylo was getting close as he picked up his pace.

 _Please do it soon, I don’t know how much longer I can hold on,_ Hux begged silently, hoping Kylo could hear him. Kylo didn’t respond, but a few moments later he pulled out his cock and Hux felt a spray of warm droplets land on his dick and balls, dripping down into his crack to join the pool of cum left behind by the other Knights.

Hux was panting hard, his cheeks and chest dusted pink from the exertion of trying to keep himself steady. His poor cock throbbed, pre-cum leaking out onto his belly, the sight making Hux want to just grab his cock and take his own pleasure. But no, that was not an option. Either Kylo let him cum, or Hux had to wait until he was back in his quarters to give himself what he wanted.

Once Kylo came down from his high, he let go of his own cock in favor of Hux’s. It oozed pre-cum in his hand as he carefully wiggled the cock ring off the base, giving the General a teasing stroke, “You’ve been a good whore today, enjoy your reward.”

It only took a few tugs before Hux was seeing stars, his shout barely muffled by the wall as Kylo finally gave him what he needed. His dick always felt small in Kylo’s huge, calloused palm, and Hux couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up as Kylo jerked him through his orgasm. The pleasure ended almost as fast as it had started, and Hux was left a deflated, cum-covered mess. It was his favorite feeling in the world.

Kylo let go of Hux’s spent cock, giving him a pat on his thigh as he reached up to release his ankles from the cuffs, “Good boy, you did very well today. I’m excited for next week.”

"Thank you, sir," Hux replied almost instantly, his tone sounding dreamy and like he was on another planet.

With Hux free to collect his things and go clean up for the night, Kylo leaned down to place a soft kiss on his pale thigh before picking up his own clothes and taking his leave. He had offered to help Hux clean up, but usually, the ginger preferred to be alone after their sessions.

Maybe he liked preserving the image of being nothing more than a toy to be used as the Knights saw fit, but Kylo enjoyed their arrangement nonetheless. Who knew being the Supreme Leader could have such great perks?


End file.
